


[明日方舟/星陈星无差]一个摸鱼

by PocketBucky



Category: ArkNights
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketBucky/pseuds/PocketBucky
Summary: 备份





	[明日方舟/星陈星无差]一个摸鱼

明日方舟同人，星熊x陈无差

灵感来源是群里有太太发现了亲爹画的某张马尾星熊的红色皮筋

有私设及ooc

短

“你头发怎么回事？”陈今天到得早，给星熊带的肠粉放在桌上热气快冒尽了她才慢吞吞蹭进办公室。陈瞟一眼挂钟，还差两分钟迟到，星熊自动从桌上拿起餐盒吃起来，听到陈的问题“嗯？”了一声。

她今天不似往常披散着头发，而是束成一个马尾，只是手艺欠佳，还有不少碎发没扎起来，松松散散地垂在脑后。陈皱了皱眉头：“怎么突然想起要扎头发。”又不好好扎，连皮筋都不用，一根黑布条随便打个结就了事。

星熊眨眨眼，咽下嘴里的肠粉，解释说今天风太大头发老挡住视线不方便骑车，索性就束起来。

但是没有橡皮筋，星熊耸耸肩膀，又夹一筷子肠粉送进嘴里，只好用平时绑手臂的布条凑合一下。

原来是这样，陈点点头，但看着星熊脑后乱七八糟的一束，本人还毫不在意地倚着桌子吃早餐，终究有点看不过眼。

“你过来，”星熊合上餐盒准备去丢垃圾时陈叫住她，她不明所以地转回身来，“你坐着。”陈站起身示意她坐到自己的座位上。

“怎么啦老陈？”星熊虽然没搞懂怎么回事但还是坐下来，抬头看见陈解开自己的头发取下两个皮筋，“拿着。”她递过其中一个，手举到脑后又把头发束成一束扎好。

“哦？哦，”星熊明白了，在陈绕到她背后时自觉低下头，陈解开已经完成使命的黑色布条，手指张开梳了梳星熊的头发，滑滑的，她心想。

陈远算不得心灵手巧，但是梳个头发还是在她能力范围内的，她把星熊的长发拢到一起，一手接过星熊举到肩膀处的红色皮筋将它们扎起来。

“行了，省的你顶着那个怪发型到处跑。”陈推推星熊赶她起来，又把那根布条丢给她，星熊走到陈列柜前用玻璃门查看自己的样子，她不太习惯束起头发，此时正摇着头感受头发甩起来的新奇感觉。陈看见她像个见到新玩具的小孩一样高高兴兴，忍不住发出轻轻的笑声。

星熊听见上司偷笑，扭头竖起大拇指：“老陈厉害。”

“是你太笨了。”


End file.
